Stories: The Tales of the Soda Kumquats
The Soda Kumquats, a brand new team formed by Samantha, don't only fight - they're also good explorers, photographers and all that. When they visit a museum, they are suddenly attacked by a monster! Will the Soda Kumquats be victorious? 'Cast' 'Story' (We see Samantha taking a stroll around Echo Creek.) *'Samantha:' *spots Rosie* Hey! *'Rosalina:' Hello, Samantha! *'Samantha:' I feel like making a team someday... I was just thinking about it. *'Rosalina:' A team, huh? Well, tell me more about it. *'Samantha:' Well, it's called the Soda Kumquats! I dream they would be fighters, explorers and more! *'Rosalina:' W-whoa, that's a bit too...how should I put it...ambitious. Also, where did you get the idea for the name? It honestly sounds odd. *'Samantha:' ...Just thought about it. *'Rosalina: '''Yeah, but where did you get the inspiration? *'Samantha:' Well... Some ''BFDI teams. *'Rosalina:' They have weird names, so I guess that makes sense. *'Samantha:' Feel like joining? *'Rosalina: '''Sure! I always like hanging out with my friends. *'Samantha:' Okay! ''*pulls Rosalina next to her* I hope this is a good team! When we have eight members, it'll be complete! *'Rosalina: '''How about we go and find you some teammates? *'Samantha:' Great idea! *'Rosalina:' We should go around the city to see if anybody's interested. *'Samantha:' Okay. ''(The two walk around Echo Creek. There, they run up to Baseball.) *'Baseball: '''Hey, guys! *'Rosalina: Hello, Baseball! *'''Samantha: Heya. *'Baseball: '''So, what are you guys doing here? *'Samantha:' Well... We just want to tell you something. *'Baseball: Well, what is it? *'''Samantha: We just formed a team called the Soda Kumquats. *'Baseball: '''Tell me more about it. *'Samantha:' Okay - I had a dream having a team that have many jobs and all that, such as photographers, construction workers, etc. Thus, I formed the ''Soda Kumquats with my pal. *'Rosalina: '''Yep! Sure, it might be too ambitious, but hey, nothing's impossible when you're a team! *'Samantha:' So... Baseball, do you feel like joining? *'Baseball: Let me think....Okay! *'''Samantha: Alright! So, who should we invite to our team now? *'Rosalina: '''Let's go explore some more! *'Samantha:' Yeah! ''(The Soda Kumquats walk around more of Echo Creek. This time, they go to Lisa Loud.) * Lisa: 'Hello, Rosalina. Samantha. Baseball. * '''Rosalina: '''Hi, Lisa! *'Samantha: Hello. *'Lisa: '''What do you happen to be doing as this time of day? *'Samantha:' Me and Rosalina just formed a team called the ''Soda Kumquats. And if you want to know more of it, then... Rosalina, tell her. *'Rosalina: '''Well, Samantha thought of a team of photographers, adventurers and the like! We're currently looking for members! *'Baseball: Wanna join? *'Lisa: '''I appreciate your enthusiasm about this team, and I would be glad to join, but I prefer working alone. Sorry. *'Rosalina: 'Wait, don't go! *'Lisa: 'I'm sorry, but I must now go and continue my research on Plantlings and T. rexes. Good day. *'Rosalina: 'Aw, man. Okay, any ideas on how to get Lisa on our team? *'Samantha: Maybe... Hmmm... (Silence.) *'Samantha:' ...I don't know, you? *'Rosalina: '''Hold up. ''*runs to Lisa* We really need you to join, Lisa! *'Lisa: '''And why? *'Rosalina: Uh...we need a scientist in our team! *'''Samantha: ...That works, I guess. *'Lisa: '''Hmm, well I could be of service. But still, I have to continue researching Plantlings. I have been getting more questions than answers...like how Richard's sister Reagan became one. Surely it can't be the same way as ARMS, as in the extendables. These don't exist in the IaLRverse! *'Samantha:' What's a plantling? *'Lisa: Plantlings are like Inklings, except they can turn into either plants or humanoids. *'''Samantha: Wait, what? That's...cool! Any differences from inklings? *'Lisa: '''Well, yes. Their transformation from plant to humanoid isn't instantaneous, unlike Inklings. they're not squids, they can't shoot ink...a lot to list. Now how did Reagan become a Plantling... ''(Suddenly, Reagan runs up to the four.) *'Reagan:' Hey! I heard you were talking about me as a plantling. *'Lisa: '''I need to know as to how you became a plantling, despite being born from a family of normal Winter Melons. *'Reagan:' Well... Somehow, I met this mad scientist. And he zapped me. That's when I turned into a plantling. My two brothers watched this! *'Lisa: Uh-huh....so you must be an artificial Plantling. Have you found a way to reverse the effect? *'''Reagan: There's no way, and I'm loving myself as a plantling! This same thing also happened to The Bloomflowers and a friend of mine called Crystal. *'Lisa: '''I see. Well, I'll put aside my research for later. I'm joining your team. Looks like you need someone smart. *'Rosalina: YES! *'''Reagan: I'm sorry, what team...? *'Rosalina: '''The Soda Kumquats! I know, weird name. *'Reagan:' Oh, okay. Thanks for telling me. See ya! ''*leaves* *'Samantha:' Bye! So, team, who should we find next? *'Rosalina: '''I got an idea! Let's put up posters! *'Samantha:' No thanks. We don't want too many posters, or else... Something bad could happen! Also, we should take a break for now. My legs are getting tired, and I'm hungry. We should...well...go back to my house. *'Rosalina: Good idea. (The Soda Kumquats go back to Samantha's house.) *'''Samantha: Okay, should we order pizza? *'Rosalina: '''Good idea. Let's go for Pepperoni's Pizza! *'Baseball: How about Mona Pizza instead? *'''Samantha: Agree with Baseball. I'll order it. (Later, Mona arrives with the pizza.) * Mona: 'One New Donker's Dream-style pizza with a Bee Gees Night Fever Barry action figure here! * '''Lisa: '''Mario Odyssey-based pizza, huh? * '''Rosalina: '''Well, at least Mona Pizza has toys. * '''Baseball: '''Aw man, what about the Spoiled Lemon figurines? * '''Mona: '''That promo ended last 2016. It'll return soon though, so don't worry! Anyway...that'll be $35.50. *'Samantha: *gives $35.50 dollars to Mona* There you go! *'Mona: '''Wow, exact. Thank you! ''(Mona leaves on her scooter.) *'Samantha:' Okay! Ready to eat? *'Rosalina: '''Yeah! *'Samantha:' Alright! Now, ''*serves pizza to everyone* let's get started! Also, we can talk random stuff as we eat. *'Rosalina: '''So, who do you plan to include in your team? *'Samantha:' The next one we're gonna try to include is Jaiden. Everyone, your thoughts? *'Rosalina: Good idea! *'Baseball: '''Yeah! *'Samantha: And Lisa? *'Lisa: '''I agree. *'Samantha:' And, where could she be...? *'Rosalina: I think I know where she is. (Rosalina teleports her and the Soda Kumquats to the Snow Dojo. Jaiden's not there.) *'''Samantha: She's not here... Maybe... (The Soda Kumquats spot a yellow parrot sitting on a frozen tree stump.) *'Samantha:' Hmmm... Maybe that parrot might help. *walks up to the parrot* Hey, do you know where Jaiden is...? *'Talkatoo:' Well, I'll give you a clue: I saw her in front of a mansion♪ Go find her, scra-KAW! *'Samantha:' Okay. (Wait... That could only mean...) *thinks about the ghosts' mansion* It has to be that! *'Rosalina: '''Are you sure? It could be any mansion, even Brittney Wong's mansion! *'Talkatoo:' I also saw a ghost and a bat there as well!♪ *'Rosalina: It's definitely that mansion. *'''Samantha: Yeah, it's likely it is the ghosts' mansion. Rosalina, teleport us there. *'Talkatoo:' Oh, you're leaving? Goodbye!♪ (Rosalina teleports the Soda Kumquats to the ghosts' mansion, located somewhere in Swamp City, Danville.) * Rosalina: 'Here we are. * '''Lisa: '''Oh please, ghosts aren't real. They're merely hallucinations or special effects. *'Samantha: Wrong, Lisa. *'Lisa: '''Are you sure? There isn't any scientific basis for ghosts. *'Arturo:' Well, well, well... Welcome. *'Lisa: Excuse me, but have you seen Jaiden anywhere? *'''Arturo: Yes. She was here, but eventually left. *'Samantha:' Okay. Plus, can we have another break? *'Arturo:' Yes. Come inside. (The mansion doors open.) * Lisa: 'Wha....? * '''Rosalina: '''Let's go. ''(The Soda Kumquats go inside. They see Tessa.) * 'Lisa: '''Wait...a real ghost?! *'Samantha: Told ya. *to Tessa* Heya! *'Tessa: ' Heya, Sam! *'Samantha:' So, what've you got? *'Tessa: '''Uh, what? *'Samantha:' ...Lemme rephrase that - anything new? *'Tessa: Not really. *'Rosalina: '''Have you seen Jaiden? *'Tessa: 'Nope. *'Samantha: Wait a second... *to Baseball* Did she mean now? *'Baseball: '''I guess so. *'Tessa: Yep. She's at Arizona. *'''Samantha: Wait... Hooo boy. I think we need the Odyssey over here. Might as well. *'Lisa: '''Actually, we can just go to a flight headed for Arizona. *'Rosalina: Too long, it's much faster going to the Odyssey. There's no flight interruptions! (Later, as the Soda Kumquats wait outside, the Odyssey arrives.) * 'Mario: '''Hey, guys-a! * '''Luigi: '''Mario, was it-a really a good idea to-a land here? There's ghosts! * '''Mario: '''Oh, please. I-a wouldn't really be willing to leave my friends-a stranded! *'Samantha: Bye, Tess. So, we're looking for Jaiden. Tessa said she's right now in Arizona. *'Mario: '''Arizona, huh? Well-a then, let's-a go! ''(Everyone boards the Odyssey.) *'Samantha:' So, Cappy, you've heard of Tessa, right? *'Cappy: '''Yep. *'Samantha:' ''*to Baseball and Lisa* Boy, Bowser's Kingdom looks horrible, right? *'Lisa: '''I absolutely agree. *'Baseball: I gotta say, the whole world looks pretty amazing up here. Even New York! *'''Lisa: You can barely see it. *'Samantha:' ...That's why we're so high up right now! Wonder if I can see Sand Kingdom from here. *'Lisa: '''It's in Mexico. *'Samantha:' Okay. ''(The Odyssey lands in Arizona.) * Cappy: 'Here we are! Arizona, home of Jaiden Animations. *'Samantha: Woo! (The Soda Kumquats get off the Odyssey.) *'Samantha:' *to the Mario Bros and Cappy* Bye, guys! *'Luigi: '''Bye! *'Mario: Good luck-a! (The Odyssey takes off.) *'''Samantha: Where should we look first? *'Rosalina: '''I think we landed in Jaiden's neighborhood. *'Samantha:' You're pretty much right! ''(The Soda Kumquats search around the neighborhood, eventually finding Jaiden.) *'Samantha:' Heya! *'Jaiden: '''Hey, guys! *'Samantha:' So, I have something to tell you. *'Jaiden: Really, what is it? *'''Samantha: Well, we formed a team called the Soda Kumquats. Rosalina, tell her more about it. *'Rosalina: '''It's a team of adventurers, explorers, and the like! *'Lisa: And don't forget scientists. *'Rosalina: '''Yeah, yeah. So, ya coming? *'Jaiden: 'Are you sure? I'm kinda busy with my newest video. *'Samantha: Maybe we'll wait. (The Soda Kumquats patiently wait for Jaiden to finish her video.) * Jaiden: 'Here's the thing. My video doesn't come out until tomorrow. * '''Rosalina: '''Aw, seriously? *'Samantha: Actually, wait! Can we have a sleepover? *'Jaiden: '''Okay. ''(Jaiden and the Soda Kumquats go inside Jaiden's house.) *'Samantha:' So, what should we all talk about? *'Rosalina: '''I honestly have no idea. *'Samantha:' How about... ''*gasp* Zack Underwood? *'Rosalina: '''Honestly, we should've went for him first before Jaiden. He lives in Swamp City after all. He's usually with Milo and Melissa though, so you might have to watch out for Murphy's Law. *'Samantha:' Okay. By the way, where is he? Don't teleport us yet. Also, teleport the pizza that we ordered at my house here, please. *'Rosalina: I could...if I had the energy to. *'''Samantha: ...Shoot! (Suddenly, Mario brings in the pizza Samantha ordered back at Samantha's house.) * Mario: 'Hey-a guys, you forgot-a this. *'Samantha: Thanks! Now, let's start eating it for real! (The Soda Kumquats and Jaiden eat as Mario leaves.) * Jaiden: 'I gotta say, Mona Pizza serves the best pizza! ''(Nurse Jennifer arrives.) *'''Samantha: Hey. *'Nurse Jennifer: '''Hey, guys! It's my day off today, so I figured out I should go and take a break with you guys! *'Samantha:' Cool. *'Rosalina: Uh...but why here? *'Nurse Jennifer: '''Oh, well, I'm a big fan of Jaiden Animations. *'Samantha: Okay! So, now what? *'Jaiden: '''Well, I could work on my video later so....I guess I'm joining. *'Samantha:' Okay. *'Rosalina:' Who's next? *'Samantha:' Zack Underwood! Let's go to the Snow Dojo to see that yellow parrot. Nurse Jennifer, you can come just to see him as well. *'Nurse Jennifer: Okay! *'Rosalina: '''Uh, you do know he's probably in Swamp City, right? *'Samantha: Who knows? (Rosalina teleports the Soda Kumquats and Nurse Jennifer to the Snow Dojo.) *'Samantha:' Alright! *walks up to Talkatoo* Back. Do you know where Zack Underwood is? *'Talkatoo:' Again, I'll give you a hint: He's somewhere in Sand Kingdom♪ *'Samantha:' Wait, WHAT?! *'Rosalina: '''Wow, Milo and his friends must be travelers and explorers too. Quick! To the Mexican deserts! *'Samantha:' But how? To the Odyssey. Now... ''(Later, the Odyssey arrives again.) * Rosalina: 'How about we take the Jaidenmobile instead? * '''Jaiden: '''It's being repaired. *'Samantha: *to Talkatoo and Nurse Jennifer* Bye! *'Talkatoo:' Goodbye!♪ *'Nurse Jennifer: '''Bye! See you soon! ''(The Soda Kumquats enter the Odyssey, which takes off.) *'Samantha:' Cappy, you're wondering Tiara's there? *'Cappy: '''I honestly don't know. *'Samantha:' Okay... ''(The Odyssey soon lands. The Soda Kumquats get off it before it takes off again.) *'Samantha:' And here we are! Sand Kingdom! *'Lisa: '''You mean, the Mexican deserts. *'Samantha:' Excuse me, but we've actually landed directly in Sand Kingdom. *'Lisa: Yes, and it's located in the Mexican deserts. (Everyone follows Samantha into Tostarena.) * 'Lisa: '''We're gonna need hydration if we're gonna survive the temperature of the desert. *'Samantha: Don't worry - I have plenty of water bottles. *sees a Tostarenan* Hey, do you know where Zack Underwood is? *'Tostarenan: '''Oh! He was here with that guy named Milo and that girl named Melissa, I think? *'Samantha:' Okay. Wait.... ''*thinks about if Murphy's Law destroys Tostarena and gulps* This doesn't seem good. *'Rosalina: '''What? What is it? *'Samantha:' M-Murphy's Law. *'Rosalina: Are you sure Murphy's Law destroyed Tostarena or something? It's still intact! *'''Samantha: That's not what I meant. I meant what if it destroys the town...? (Soon enough, Samantha spots a Hint Art.) *'Samantha:' Wait... Zack Underwood's in...uh... I don't know. *'Rosalina: '''From what I know, these Hint Arts are simplistic enough to confuse anybody. *'Samantha:' Okay... So, where is he, as shown? *'Rosalina: Let me see....He's at some kind of upside down triangle.... *'Lisa: '*idea!* He's at the ruins! *'''Samantha: Possibly. Wait, let me look. ...Is that the Inverted Pyramid?! *'Lisa: '''Looks like it. *'Samantha:' Yeah. Let's go! ''(The Soda Kumquats race to the Inverted Pyramid, only to run into Basketball.) * Basketball: 'Hey, guys. *'Samantha: Oh, hello! You sightseeing? *'Basketball: '''Yeah, along with a bunch of people! ''*points to a NYer, Volbonan, and a Toad with her foot* *'Samantha:' Do you know where Zack Underwood exactly is? *'Basketball: '''Not really. *'Samantha:' ''*to the other Soda Kumquats* How do we get to the pyramid? Any suggestions? *'Jaiden: '''Mountain climbing? *'Samantha:' I don't see any mountains close enough. Lisa and Baseball? *'Jaiden: I meant we climb it like a mountain! *'''Samantha: Oh. But... It's floating. Now... Lisa and Baseball? *'Lisa: '''Jaiden's method could technically work. We might need the proper equipment for climbing a giant floating inverted pyramid though. Like...rope. *'Samantha:' That might work! *'Baseball: How about a grappling hook? *'''Samantha: Hmmm... Maybe. *'Jaiden: '*sigh* Fine. Anybody have a grappling hook? *'Lisa: '''Negative. *'Rosalina: Nah. *'Baseball: '''Not really. *'Basketball: 'I'm not part of the team, but I'll say no. *'Samantha: Okay... (Samantha receives a phone call from Tessa.) *'Samantha:' ...Hello? *'Tessa: '''Hey Samantha! I'm in front of the Empire State Building, taking selfies. *'Samantha:' Okay. *'Tessa:' So what's going on? *'Samantha:' Found Jaiden, now we're looking for Zack Underwood. *'Tessa: Tell me about it. *'''Samantha: Well, we formed a team called the Soda Kumquats. It has photographers, adventurers and the like. *'Tessa: '''Uh-huh, and... *'Samantha:' We're in Sand Kingdom, with Basketball. You can eventually come over if you'd like. *'Tessa: Okay then! *'''Samantha: Just remember; some people might be scared of you. *'Tessa: '''Kay, bye! *hangs up*'' *'Samantha:' Bye. *hangs up* Now...Basketball, I was talking to a friend. *'Basketball: '''Yeah, I know that. *'Samantha:' Okay. Now... '''TO THE PYRAMID!' Oh wait. We don't have any grappling hooks. How are we gonna- (A New Donker hands Samantha a grappling hook.) * New Donker: 'I believe you need this. * '''Jaiden: '''Wow, thanks! * '''Rosalina: '''Team, let's climb that inverted pyramid! * '''Lisa: '''This is going to be interesting. ''(Samantha throws the hook onto the pyramid and everyone climbs up it. Eventually, they make it to the entrance.) * '''Rosalina: We did it! We climbed the pyramid! *'Samantha:' Well, in front of the entrance. Now, inside! (The Soda Kumquats go inside the pyramid.) (We see Evil Script's lair.) *'Evil Script:' Alright, my Pokios! Chop up that wood! (The Pokios march forward and begin pecking on wood.) *'Evil Script:' Good. *'Hattriece: '''I'm pretty impressed by your diligence and enthusiasm, Evil Script. *'Evil Script:' Thanks. ''(A Waddlewing brings food to Hattriece.) *'Waddlewing:' Want food? *'Hattriece: '''Oh, thanks! *'Waddlewing:' You're welcome! ''(The Waddlewing walks away.) *'Evil Script:' Keep going! *'Scarlet Script:' Hey. *'Evil Script:' Oh, hi! You got anything? *'Scarlet Script:' Well... (An enormous centipede-like creature runs in. It then roars.) *'Scarlet Script:' Meet Camera-pede. *'Hattriece: '''Impressive! *'Scarlet Script:' Thank you. *'Evil Script:' That is one big monster! *'Scarlet Script:' Yeah. It's big enough that I can ride on it! *'Hattriece: But why is it called Camera-pede anyway? *'''Scarlet Script: I'm planning for it to attack a museum. That's why I called it that name. *'Hattriece: '''Okay, but why does it have "Camera" in the name? *'Scarlet Script:' Well, many people use cameras to take photos of cools stuff in big museums. *'Hattriece: That doesn't make sense...Hey, wait a minute! We could add a hidden camera to spy on the heroes! *'''Scarlet Script: Yeah! (The three add a hidden camera onto Camera-pede.) (Inside the pyramid...) *'Samantha:' Okay. What should we do now? *'Rosalina: '''Watch out for any falling bricks? *'Samantha:' ...To be honest, the bricks don't seem to be falling. ''(Mel and Nina arrive.) *'Mel:' Hey! *'Samantha:' Heya! *'Nina:' What are you up to...? *'Rosalina: '''Oh, we're just exploring the Inverted Pyramid. *'Nina:' Okay. If you want to explore more of it, you probably should use that. ''*points to a 8-bit Pipe* *'Rosalina: '''Oooh, an 8-bit pipe! *'Samantha:' Cool! *'Mel:' So...if you enter it, you'll be actually 8-bit! Try it out! *'Rosalina: Yeah, I know. I've finished playing SMO last week. *'''Mel: Oh. (The Soda Kumquats enter the pipe, save for Baseball, who doesn't fit.) * Baseball: 'Uh, a little help? *'Mel: How about you can wait for now? *'Baseball: '''Okay. ''(In the 8-bit section...) *'Samantha:' Looks like we've got to dodge Bullet Bills along the way. *'Rosalina: '''Wait, did somebody say Bullet Bills? ''(Bullet Bills are headed for the Soda Kumquats!) * Rosalina: Yep, definitely Bullet Bills. *'Samantha:' Everyone dodge!!! (The Soda Kumquats dodge Bullet Bills as they make their way up the pyramid.) * Jaiden: 'That was close. *'Samantha: But, there are more coming! (Later, they made it out of the 8-bit nightmare.) *'Samantha:' There's a looooooooooooooooooong gap across that we pretty much can't cross. (A Bonneter arrives.) *'Bonneter:' Oh, hello! *'Samantha:' Hey! I need help with the long gap. *'Bonneter: '''Huh, so what can I do for you? *'Samantha:' I have a hat on... Is it alright if- ''(The Bonneter quickly possesses her hat.) * Bonneter: 'Okay then! *'Samantha: What do I have to do now? *'Bonneter: '''We Bonneters can do a lot of amazing things. Try throwing me at that Bullet Bill! *'Samantha:' Okay. ''*throws her hat at a Bullet Bill* (Suddenly, Samantha starts floating, and her body starts getting transferred into the Bullet Bill. Samantha's captured a Bullet Bill!) * Rosalina: 'Whoa! You just captured a Bullet Bill! *'Samantha (now a Bullet Bill): Now this will be a piece of cake! *'Baseball: '''Hey, can we ride atop you? *'Samantha:' But...aren't you all too heavy? Oh well. Wait there. I'm brave enough. *'Rosalina: 'Okay, but don't leave us stranded! ''(Samantha flies over the gap, avoiding walls and other Bullet Bills.) * '''Jaiden: '''Go, Samantha! Category:Stories Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM!